You are not so bad...
by Zoe-Rem
Summary: Ginny has changed, she and draco become friends. But...could it turn into someting more? Review!!


Disclaimer: I don't own absolutely anything. I wish I would...but I don't. So, don't sue, I don't have any money anyway  
  
A/N: Hello!! Well, this is my first fic in English. I'm from Argentina, so, sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. And Please, please Review!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Detention  
  
'What did you do this time?' asked Ron to her only sister as she entered Gryffindor's Common Room.  
  
'What do you mean what did I do??' asked Ginny with faked confusion  
  
'Come on, I know you, you have your "it wasn't my fault" face on'  
  
'But it really wasn't my fault if that oily ugly git Snape doesn't know how to treat his students, no wonder everybody hates him' said Ginny trying to defend herself. 'Anyway, I must go to Sanpe's dungeon to scrub cauldrons. Mph, no fair' She threw herself lazily on the couch, next to Harry.  
  
Things were definitely different now. She was in her 6TH year, and obviously she had changed a lot. Her fiery red hair had tamed and got darker, her figure was great, she was taller and had curves in all the right places. Almost every girl was jealous of her body. And with the years Ginny's crush on Harry was gone, and a new attitude had come, she was a really troublemaker, she had detention one week yes, one week no. But it was most times because of her attitude towards teachers, she couldn't shut up when they asked stupid questions such as "Would you mind paying attention?" Of course she minded and she said out loud.  
  
'Ginny I can't believe this. You are going to break Fred and George's detention record' said Ron acting all brotherly 'you should be ashamed of yourself' Ginny simply looked at him and shrugged. 'Whatever. I'm going to look for Dana, we must go to dinner' she ran up the stairs.  
  
'She's right, it's dinner time let's go' said Hermione walking trough the portrait hole, followed by her two best friends.  
  
After dinner Ginny excused herself to go to detention saying she'd better be early if she didn't want to get her head cut off. So she left to the dungeons.  
  
She reached the door and entered. She was surprised to see someone else there. And her surprise was even bigger when she saw WHO was there. 'Well, well, but it is the great Draco Malfoy' she said sarcastically  
  
The boy turned around when he heard his name and raising an eyebrow he said 'the One and Only'  
  
They both stared into each other. 'Weasley, what are you doing here?' Draco asked  
  
'Well, duh!.. detention of course' she said 'What about you?'  
  
'The same' he said nonchalantly  
  
'You got to be kidding, I mean...Snape gave you detention?? The world must be ending!!' she started singing: 'Is the end of the world as we know it'  
  
'Stop it girl!! No, of course it was not Snape. Was the old bitch McGonagall' he said with a smirk Just when he was saying this Snape entered the room and stood in front of them trying to hide a smile. 'Well, Minerva told me I should take care of your punishment Draco, and of course yours Miss Weasley' he said this with a disgusted face. 'You both shall scrub all the cauldrons. No magic. I'll be back in a few hours' he moved his wand and buckets, sponges and everything they needed to clean appeared and he left.  
  
'Well, we'll better start, I don't know about you but I have loads of homework' said Ginny grabbing a sponge and going for the cauldrons  
  
'Right, let's start' agreed Malfoy with a disgusted face  
  
Both of them were a little bit uncomfortable with the others presence, but after a few minutes of working in silence Ginny couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
'Please say something' said Ginny desperately 'I'm dying of boredom'  
  
'What do you want me to say? I'm not a clown to entertain you' said Draco slightly annoyed  
  
'Whoa boy, chill!!' said Ginny 'Why don't we ask some questions to each other so we can know us better?'  
  
'Why would I want to know a Weasley like you?' he said "Weasly" like 'dirt'  
  
'Okay, please yourself, die of boredom' the read headed said shrugging  
  
Draco stared at her and then asked 'Fine, tell me, what did you do to annoy Snape and earn a detention?'  
  
'Well, it wasn't my fault really, he is so mean sometimes. It was like this...'  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
'Come on we are already late for potions' said Dana, Ginny's best friend  
  
'Coming' said Ginny while they both entered the Potion's dungeon  
  
'Well, Miss Weasley and Miss Williams, you finally honour the class with your presence' said Snape maliciously 'ten points from Gryffindor each'  
  
'Bastard' murmured Ginny  
  
'Would you mind sharing that with the class Miss Weasley?' asked Snape  
  
'Well, in fact..' started Ginny but was interrupted by her best friend by kicking her to shut up. She glared at her, but was relieved she made her stop, because she would have probably made Snape angrier  
  
Snape was glaring at her, obviously waiting for her to be disrespectful (as always) so he could give her a detention, which Ginny suspected was his favourite hobby  
  
'It was nothing sir' said Ginny as Sweetly as she could  
  
'Better that way Weasley. Now, sit and start copying the ingredients for the potion' he said and turned back to the blackboard and continued writing there. When he finished he told the class to open the book on page 124 and start working.  
  
Ginny and Dana started with their potion, luckily both were good at it. In fact, Ginny liked potions, What she hated was the idiot who taught it. So, as the class passed, they potion was getting better, it would probably be perfect. What would make the potion's teacher angry. Ten minutes before the class ended, Snape decided to see all the potions. Of course he said the slytheryn's potions were perfect, and the gryffindor's were pathetic. He finished criticising Elizabeth's and John's potion (of course they were Gryffindors), and went to where Colin and Kara were. He looked at the potion disgustedly and said to them:  
  
'Well, this is absolutely wrong. But what else could I expect from a pair of Gryffindor's like you?' all the Slytherins where laughing at his "joke". 'specially you Mr Creevey, you always were so pathetic you can't put two ingredients together even if your life depends on it. I don't know why don't you just give up school, you'll always be a failure'  
  
The whole class was in silence, not even a fly could be heard. Colin was struggling on his seat, as red as someone can be, and Snape was looking at him with a menacing smirk. The only one who broke the silence was, of course, Ginny, who was fuming because Colin was a friend of her, and Snape was being terribly mean.  
  
'and who asked you what you think of him? Nobody I believe. That is not a way to treat your students' she said  
  
'Sit down Now! 10 points from Gryffindor!' shouted Snape  
  
'I don't care. You...you...you lame excuse for a potions teacher!!! You are the most horrible person in this world' she shouted back and stomped out of the class  
  
'100 point from Gryffindor and a year detention!!!' he shouted while she was leaving. Everybody in the class was stunned, nobody could believe what had just happened.  
  
***END FLASHBACK*** By now, Draco was rolling on the floor in laughter. When he could calm down he said with some difficulty:  
  
'You really...called him lame excuse for a potion teacher??? That was so good!! JAJAJAJA.' He stopped and thought for a second. 'Do you really have a YEAR detention??'  
  
'Oh, no! I was taken to talk to Dumbledore later, and I said I had PMS and they gave me a month detention. The PMS excuse always work' she answered with a malicious grin 'Tell me, why are you here anyway??'  
  
'Detention..' Draco said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ginny gave him an annoyed look. 'Ok, ok, I fell asleep in McGonagall's class. But it was death boring, so I was in all my right' he said defending himself.  
  
'yeah, I know what you're saying, professors can be so unfair. I mean, don't they realise how boring their classes are?' said Ginny  
  
'Of course not, thy think their classes are a blessing to all of us' answered Draco  
  
In that moment Snape entered and told them their detention was over, obviously after he revised every cauldron. As they were all clean, they went out. Draco and Ginny walked together in silence. But when they had to go separate ways they stared into each other. Finally Draco said  
  
'You know, you are not bad for a Weasley'  
  
'Thanks, and you aren't so bad for a Malfoy either' she said smiling he returned the smile and turned on his heels. They both went to their own common room.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. Hope you like it!! Again I apologise for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. Thank you!!!!  
  
Ari =P 


End file.
